Point of No Return
by Ammie Hawk
Summary: Ginny, thinking to bind Harry to her, casts an ancient spell. Only she wasn't the one Harry was now bound to. Harry Potter/Avengers crossover
1. Chapter 1

Point of No Return

By Ammie Hawk

Summary: Ginny, thinking to bind Harry to her, casts an ancient spell. Only she wasn't the one Harry was now bound to. Harry Potter/Avengers crossover

AN: Okay, so this chapter has been sitting on my computer for awhile now, but I decided to finally post it. Hopefully, having it up will help with the bout of uninspiredness that I've been going through recently. Anyway, enjoy.

Prologue

Harry Potter, the Savior of the Wizarding World, sat at a small table in the library of his current home, twelve Grimmauld Place. The twenty-one year old was pouring over a thin leather bound journal he'd found in the back of the Black library. The text was written in a form of runic language, which would explain the open rune dictionary beside it. Green eyes darted between the two books as he took notes in a Muggle notebook.

Harry had spent the years since the final battle attending Muggle college, with a focus on mythology and ancient civilizations. For his final project, he'd written a dissertation about how magic would influence the twenty first century if it had been allowed to flourish as it had in ancient times. His professors assumed it was purely hypothetical, because magic just simply didn't exist, but he knew better. In fact, he was currently taking the knowledge he had amassed and was mixing it with wizarding knowledge to write a book that would hopefully educate the Wizarding world into opening up to the possibility of becoming more integrated and public in the non magical world. Which brought him to his current research.

He had found the handwritten journal squashed between two larger tomes on one of the top shelves in a back corner. He had found himself drawn to it by the strange magic it practically radiated. Upon further inspection, he'd discovered it was an old Norse text, dating back to the Vikings or further. It had turned out to be a heavily warded diary of some sort. He had tried a translation spell on it, but the wards made it impervious to anything he'd tried, so he'd dug out the rune dictionary. What he had translated so far, which sadly but unsurprisingly wasn't much, detailed the daily life of whoever wrote it as well as some really powerful spells. The spells he had encountered so far appeared to be older more powerful variations of common spells. Though if performed straight from the book it would require at least two to three people to achieve the required power. Though at the moment, he seemed to have come across a binding ritual, which seemed to be simple enough to perform, but still.

He was interrupted by a sudden knocking on his front door. He frowned as he set his pencil, he'd found the Muggle utensil much easier to use than a quill, down on his notes and pushed to his feet. He wasn't expecting anyone, but his friends did have a tendency to show up unannounced. And it had to be one of his friends, because the wards he had around the place wouldn't let anyone in unless they already knew where it was. With that thought in mind, he relaxed slightly as he made his way to the door. He still exercised caution as he slid the lock and opened it a crack.

"Hey, Harry," a chipper female voice greeted him.

"Ginny," he smiled as he opened the door fully. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well," she said, entering the house, "I have a two week break in training, so I decided to come home and visit everyone."

"That's nice," he nodded. "How is that going anyway?"

"It's going well," she smiled, tossing her long red hair over her shoulder. "We're in the running for the Cup this year."

"That's amazing," he grinned. "I'm proud of you. Anyway, why don't I go make us some tea? You head upstairs and make yourself at home, I'll be up in a few minutes."

She nodded and made her way up the stairs, as Harry made his way down to the kitchen. She entered the library, following the light, and paused when she saw the books scattered across the table. Her curiosity got the better of her and she went over to see what her ex boyfriend was working on. Her eyebrows shot straight into her hair line when she saw the words Harry had scrawled at the top of his notes.

 _Binding ritual?_

 _To perform this ritual a lock of hair, or piece of self, is required from the one to be bound. Hold the hair with a magical conduit (wand) between your clasped hands, as if in prayer, and recite the words thus:_

Following this was a string of runes. She could read the runes, thanks to her years of taking the course at Hogwarts, but her translation of them was foggy. Luckily, Harry had already translated most of them.

 _Oh, God of Thunder, take this offering and make him/her_

He hadn't gotten the last rune translated, but she was confident it said 'mine.' It seemed simple enough. She bit her lip as she glanced toward the doorway. She didn't see him or hear him on the stairs, but just to be sure, she cast a quick locator spell that told her he was still in the kitchen.

Knowing she needed to act quickly, she pulled her wand and muttered " _Accio_ Harry's hairbrush."

She smirked slightly as she waited for the item to appear. This was so much better than her original plan. Her visit to her ex had a purpose, even if she wasn't going to tell him that. No, she had only come to slip Harry some of the same slow acting love potion she had given him in her fifth year. If he hadn't decided to be noble and disappear for almost an entire year, and the potion hadn't completely left his system, she would be planning her wedding by now. But no, because of that, she had to wait, give an appropriate amount of time for him to adequately miss her, before re-administering it. But this would magically bind him to her forever.

A moment later, the summoned brush sailed into her waiting palm. Her smirk widened when she saw all the jet black hair tangled messily in the prongs. She quickly pulled it all out and balled it up. She placed the wad between her hands, along with her wand, and carefully chanted the runic language.

Harry, who was on his way to the library with the tea, felt a wave of strong magic wash over him. He frowned at the strange, yet vaguely familiar magic, but it hadn't adversely affected him so he continued to the open doorway. The sight that greeted him had the tray slipping from his suddenly cold fingers. Ginny was standing next to the table with her hands together in front of her with her wand sticking out of the top. The exact stance required for the ritual he'd been translating.

"What did you do?" he asked incredulously.

The redhead visibly jumped and whirled around, dropping the items in her hands in the process. His eyes widened in horror as he watched the black, not red as he'd originally assumed, mass fall slowly to the floor.

"Ginny!" he gasped, finding it suddenly hard to breathe. "Why would you do that? To… to me? I don't want to be bound to the Norse God of Thunder."

"Harry," she said cajolingly, "I didn't bind you to the God of Thunder."

"Did you recite this ritual?" he moved over to the table, glaring at her all the while, and pointed at the open journal. "This ritual right here?"

"Well, yes," she huffed. "But I don't see why that would make you bound to the God of Thunder, considering it says take this offering and make him mine."

"No, Ginny," he ran his hands through his hair agitatedly, "it says _Oh, God of Thunder, take this offering and make him yours_. God, Ginny, I thought you took Ancient Runes at Hogwarts. Can you be any more dense? And what do you mean you thought it said mine? Were you trying to bind me to you? You do know that's the equivalent of magical rape, right? We're friends, Ginny, nothing more, not since Hogwarts. But you know what? I don't even want to be that anymore. Get the hell out of my house and never come back."

"Harry, you don't mean that," she pouted. "You and I, we're meant to be together. Why can't you see that?"

"No, we're not," his eyes narrowed dangerously, "and after today, I never want to see you again. Now get out before I throw you out."

Brown eyes stared at him incredulously. When she didn't move after several more moments, Harry pulled his wand and sent her out of the house. After she was gone, he used a spell he'd gotten from the journal and slammed the most powerful wards he could think of around the house to keep her out.

He sank down into the chair and placed his head in his hands. What was he going to do now? Why was his life so screwed up?

After a moment, he fumbled in his pocket and pulled out the cell phone his best friend, Hermione Granger, had given him shortly after she moved to New York two years ago. The bushy haired witch had gone to the States shortly after Hogwarts and had taken an internship with Stark Industries. She had done well for herself, and the last thing he'd heard was that she had become the secretary/personal assistant to the current CEO.

All that aside, he really needed some advice. So not caring about the time difference, he found her number and clicked the call button. It rang three times before it was finally picked up.

~Hello?~ she asked, a bit distracted.

"Mione," he tried to keep his voice from trembling, "I need your help."

~Harry, what's going on?~ her voice turned concerned in an instant.

"Ginny was here… Oh god, I think I'm gonna be sick," his breathing became shallow as he tried to explain.

~Harry, you need to calm down,~ she said urgently. ~Deep breaths.~ She started regulating her own breathing until he followed suit. ~Now, start at the beginning and tell me what happened.~

"Okay," he took another deep breath. "I found an old journal in the library that I've been translating for my research. Anyway, Ginny came by for a visit and I didn't think anything of it. I went to make tea and when I got back upstairs, she had performed the ritual I'd been translating. It was a binding ritual."

~She what?!~ Hermione's voice rose an octave in outrage. ~Are you saying she bound you to her without your permission?~

"No," he shook his head, not that she could see it. "The ritual wasn't one that bound the victim to the caster."

~Then who, Harry?~ she tried to regain her composure.

"The god of thunder," he rubbed his forehead, feeling a migraine coming on.

~Oh god,~ she finally lost her composure as her breathing became more erratic. ~Harry, promise you won't do anything stupid. I'll be there as soon as I can.~

"Please hurry, Mione," he barely managed to suppress a sob.

With that, he hung up the phone and tossed it on the table. He then buried his face in his hands. He was so fucked. He had hoped that his best friend would reassure him that it was nothing and that he was overreacting, especially considering who he was supposed to be bound to. But her reaction made it all ten times worse. Though, there was still a small glimmer of hope left. A hope that together they would find a way out of this once she arrived.

888888

Thor gripped the edges of the table in his private sitting room tightly, as he tried to calm himself. He had been in the training yard with the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three when lightning had started dancing around his hands and arms. When he had tried to control it, it had shot out wildly and he managed to blow up a viewing balcony. Luckily no one was there to witness it.

He had decided to beat a hasty retreat to his rooms, hoping to keep others from being injured, as he sent his friends to fetch his parents. When Odin and Frigga finally arrived, he had managed to destroy half of his own balcony and the majority of his furniture. He roared in agony as another uncontrollable pulse of lightning shot out from him.

"Stay back," he turned pleading blue eyes on his parents.

"Thor, what is going on?" his mother asked, concern lacing her features.

"I do not know, mother," he flinched as another spasm of lightning raked his frame.

"Enough!" Odin held out his hand toward his son.

The god of thunder staggered slightly as his father's powers washed over him. He took deep breaths as he felt his powers disappear, much as they had before his banishment.

"What did you do?" his voice trembled with the betrayal he felt.

"I have merely bound your powers temporarily," the Allfather explained calmly. "It is only a precaution until we get to the heart of the matter. Now, how did this start?"

"I do not know," he repeated. "I was in the training yard, going through some exercises with Sif and the others when the lightning began without my thought or provocation."

"That is troubling," Odin frowned. "I will summon Heimdall and see if he saw anything out of the ordinary. Come."

The royal family left the devastation of Thor's chambers, the servants would clean up the mess and have it good as new before the prince returned, and made their way to the throne room. As they walked, Frigga slipped a comforting arm around her son's shoulders. Thor gave her a small smile in appreciation. Once they reached the throne room, Odin sent out one of the guards to fetch the Bifrost guardian. It took several minutes for him to arrive, but the family felt no need to talk.

"Heimdall," the king of Asgard said as soon as he was announced, "we have need of your services."

"What may I do for you, my king?" gold eyes rose to the Allfather.

"A short while ago, my son lost control of his powers," Odin explained. "Did you see anything, in any of the Nine Realms, that could possibly account for this phenomenon?"

"Yes, my king," he nodded. "Shortly before it began, a spell was cast on Midgard. A spell of Asgardian origins."

"Where is the spell caster now?" the king frowned darkly.

"I do not know," Heimdall shook his head. "Almost immediately after, another spell was cast that blocked them from my sight."

"How is that even possible?" Thor frowned as well.

"I do not know," the gatekeeper sighed. "As much as it pains me to admit it, there is only one I know of who has ever managed such a feat. I fear to find this spell caster, we will need Loki's help."

"Unfortunately, you may be right," Odin sighed. "Guards, fetch the prisoner, Loki. Be sure he is bound securely."

The guard nodded before leaving to follow orders. Once again they waited in silence until the disgraced prince was escorted in.

"Well, it looks like the whole family is here," green eyes darted between each member of his adopted family. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Loki," Odin's voice held an edge of steel, "know that you are here only because your brother's life may well depend on it."

"Oh, then by all means, please return me to my cell," the god of mischief folded his hands in front of his chest.

"Brother," pained blue eyes turned to the raven, "do you truly hate me so much?"

"It's nothing personal, Thor," he turned to his once brother, but paused as he actually got a good look. "You look terrible."

"If you do this, Loki," the Allfather drew his attention back to himself, "and you do not cause your brother any trouble, I will consider adjusting your sentence."

"Oh, you drive a hard bargain, _Father_ ," green eyes narrowed slightly. "Very well, what has got you desperate enough to call on me for aid?"

"An Asgardian spell was cast on Midgard," Odin's one good eye watched his adopted son carefully, "immediately after the caster disappeared from Heimdall's sight. You and Thor will be delivered to their last known location. When you find them, you will all be brought back and the perpetrator questioned."

"Goodie, does this mean I'm going to have a cellmate?" he held out his hands so the shackles could be removed, showing his compliance.

"Your shackles will be removed," the king conceded. "However, you will be wearing this," he held up a plain looking black cuff. "This will suppress your magic. As I cannot remove your powers as easily as I can Thor's, this will have to suffice. Just know that you will not be able to remove it."

He walked down from his throne and approached the trickster. He secured the cuff around Loki's right wrist before removing the shackles. He then turned his attention to Thor.

"Heimdall will take you to the Bifrost," he sighed, and placed his hand on the blond's shoulder. "Good luck, my son."

* * *

Ammie: Yes, I know, another story, but if anyone cares to realize, this is one of the April Fool's snippets that I posted in Je N'ai Pas De Mots. Anyway, please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Point of No Return

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: Still don't own…

AN: Okay, so I know it's been forever, but hey, gotta follow the muses. Anyway, here's the next chapter, hope ya'll enjoy.

Chapter 1

Thor and Loki landed in a rather deserted street in the city of London. It had taken a week for them to be able to make the trip to Midgard, as the Bifrost had not quite been completed, and the Allfather had refused to use the Tesseract, even to save his only son. So they had waited for the Bifrost, and in the interim made plans.

The street they landed on appeared to be residential. They weren't sure what they were looking for, as all Heimdall could provide was a last known location. Now, all they could do was hope the god of mischief was able to pick up on the magical signature and be able to track it.

"Thor," the raven frowned as he scanned the street, "I believe the caster is still here. The spell used is one of mine. But with the intensity of the power behind it, the caster would have been foolish to have left."

"Then where are they?" the god of thunder looked around as if expecting them to be on the street.

"The magic originates here," he indicated the spot where number twelve should be. "However, there is nothing I can do about it, as long as I wear this," he held up his right hand and tapped the cuff Odin had slapped on him. "If you want my help in taking down the magic and locating the caster, this cuff has to come off."

Before Thor could do more than narrow his eyes suspiciously at him, a group of six people came running up the street toward them. Loki, who had seen them first, tensed instinctively as he recognized the other Avengers. In the lead was the self righteous patriot, Steve Rogers, followed by the cocky Tony Stark, then the ever persistent spider, Natasha Romanov, close behind her was his favorite among them, the little archer, Clint Barton, and finally brining up the rear was the beast himself, Bruce Banner. The only one he didn't recognize was a bushy haired young woman who almost radiated magic.

"Thor!" the blond leader called out as they neared. "What are you doing here? We thought you were stuck in Asgard for the time being."

"My friends," the god of thunder turned to his teammates with a welcoming smile. "The Bifrost has finally been completed. My brother and I are here to investigate a disturbance that has caused my powers to go beyond my control."

"You brought him here?" Bruce scowled, pointing at the god of mischief. "Did you forget he recently led an attack on Earth that almost unleashed a marauding alien force?"

"Nothing has been forgotten," Thor shook his head. "Loki is just here to locate the caster of the spell that threw off my powers. The Allfather has contained his magic so he is not a threat at present."

"Wait," the brunette pushed her way to the front of the group before anyone else could argue further. "You are truly Thor, the god of thunder?"

"Yes," blue eyes turned to regard her curiously. "And you are?"

"Who I am is not important at the moment," she was practically in tears. "My friend is behind this barrier and I can't get through, but I think you can."

"Why would I be able to get through?" he shook his head. "I am not a mage like you, and at present I have no powers at all."

"I will explain more once we get inside," she shook her head. "But if anyone should be able to get in it would be you. Right now, I am just worried about my friend, he stopped answering my calls a few days ago, and I am willing to put money on the fact that you can get through and help him."

"I shall try," the long haired blond sighed.

He squared his shoulders and began making his way in the direction Loki had indicated. As he made his way forward, he could feel the magic begin pressing down on him. He closed his eyes and continued onward.

"Thor, stop!" Loki called after him.

"What, Loki?" the blond growled slightly, but halted anyway. "If you hadn't noticed, we seem to be in a bit of a hurry."

"If you would take a moment to pull your head out of your rectal cavity," the dark haired Asgardian snapped, "you would notice that the more you try and force your way through those wards, the weaker Odin's spell on your unstable powers is becoming."

"What are you talking about?" Thor shook his head.

Green eyes locked with blue as he raised his hand toward the sky. The sky, which had been relatively clear, was now dark with clouds, and the faint roll of thunder could be heard.

"You are not going to be able to punch your way through this one. Now, if you would be so kind as to remove this," he held up his right arm, "I can have those wards down in five minutes, and as you pointed out, we are in something of a hurry."

"Fine," the blond sighed in resignation.

"What?! Wait. What? No!" Tony held up his hand. "You can't just let him free. You just reassured us that he was only here because his magic was bound. Now you're going to give it back? Who's to say he won't run off and do exactly what he did before?"

"I trust him," Thor shook his head.

"Yeah, well, I—we," he motioned to the other Avengers, "don't."

"He is still my brother," the god of thunder sighed. "And he is here to help."

"It's not gonna happen," the billionaire shook his head.

"Would you two shut up?!" the witch snapped. "My friend is in that house, and he could be dead or dying. And your bickering is not helping anything."

With that being said, she went over to Loki. She glared at the pair of them as she reached out and ripped the cuff off his wrist.

"Now," her gaze snapped to the trickster, "you take down those wards, or so help me, I'll kill you myself."

"I like her," Loki smirked. "Now, let's see about getting these wards down."

He tilted his head and studied the area surrounding number twelve. After a moment's contemplation, he raised his hands and pushed his own magic out. He began lowering his hands, and as he did, the building in question started coming into view.

"Whoa," he stumbled backwards as the wards finally fell.

"Loki?" his brother gave him a confused look.

"I don't know what happened," scared green eyes met blue. "My… my magic… it's gone!"

"What do you mean?" the blond frowned. "Father said he could not remove your magic, that is why he placed the cuff on you."

"I-I can't explain it," Loki shook his head.

"Can we please discuss this inside," the brunette insisted. "My friend is in there and I'd really like to make sure he's okay. Now, if you want inside this house, you'll need to come with me."

She stormed off in the direction of the front door. The rest of the assembled group shared a look before hurrying after her. Thor and Loki brought up the rear, the blond helping to support the other who was rather unsteady at present.

They entered the house only to find everyone crowded around the relatively small entryway. The brothers shared a concerned look as they noticed the state of the others. Rogers was doubled over a short flight of stairs leading down, heaving his guts out; Tony was on the floor a little ways away, clutching at his heart and gasping in shallow breaths; Romanov was against the opposite wall, her eyes rolling back in her head as if she was about to pass out; Banner was on his knees, his head in his hands as he shifted between his normal flesh and the green of the Hulk, but the change didn't seem to want to complete. Even Thor and Loki were affected by the oppressive air of the place. If it wasn't for the blond's arm, the god of mischief would've hit his knees by the almost feral magic bearing down on his person. Though, he couldn't take solace in the other's support as he noticed the electric blue sparks dancing between his brother's fingers.

"You," the bushy haired witch said rather breathlessly, apparently she wasn't unaffected either.

She pointed at Barton, who was surprisingly normal as ever. Blue eyes tore themselves away from the others to focus solely on her.

"Take this… upstairs," she held out the cuff she had taken off Loki. "Th-third floor… F-first door on… the right. Put… it on him."

"But what about him?" the archer pointed at the trickster indignantly. "Don't we need…?"

"If you don't want your friends to die," a fire burned in her brown eyes, seeming to momentarily overcome her own affliction, "you will go upstairs and suppress his magic before it kills us all."

Without another word, the blond snatched the cuff out of her hand and ran up the stairs, taking them three at a time. A minute later, the oppressive air that filled the house dissipated and those gathered in the foyer began to regain control of themselves.

"What the hell was that?" Natasha asked quietly, the first to recover from their ordeal.

"That," the witch took a deep, steadying breath, "was my friend's magic. Though, I've never felt it like that before. I mean, it's lashed out before, but never to that intensity."

"Just like yours," Loki turned to the god of thunder, before his eyes turned to the brunette. "Now, I believe you said you would give us some answers. I will begin. First of all, what do you know of this? And why did you think Thor would be able to enter the barrier?"

"Right," she shook her head. "Why don't we move upstairs first, where we can be more comfortable? Are you alright, Mr. Stark?"

"I haven't had that happen in a couple years," he rubbed his chest with the palm of his hand, "but I'll live. Besides, Mione, how many times have I told you to call me Tony?"

"Ms. Potts would have my head if I did that," the now dubbed Mione scoffed. "She warned me about you, Mr. Stark. Besides, I'm not one of the vapid, brainless bimbos you used to hire when you were CEO. Ms. Potts hired me because I'm a strong, independent, intelligent young woman. Now, head upstairs."

"You know," Loki chuckled as they all collected themselves, though he was still leaning heavily on his brother, and began heading up the stairs after the witch, "every time she opens her mouth, I like her a bit more."

"That's just what I need, more mischief in my life," she scoffed as she entered a door on the second landing, leading into a large library. "Mischief managed, thank you very much."

As she said the last bit, a cabinet appeared at the far end of the room and clicked open, revealing a fully stocked liquor cabinet. A huff escaped her as brown eyes narrowed at the cabinet as if it had personally offended her.

"He would," she shook her head. "Well, have a seat," she motioned to the assorted couches and chairs around the room. "And apparently, you can help yourself to a drink."

Tony made a beeline for the liquor cabinet while most everyone else took seats around the room. Loki, however, remained standing and made his way shakily over to a small table set up against the wall opposite the liquor cabinet. It was littered with books and papers. Green eyes narrowed into a thoughtful scowl as the archer joined them in the room.

"Okay," Clint flopped down next to Natasha. "What the hell is going on? When I got up there, this kid was thrashing around on the bed, and I had to dodge several different colored beams of light just to get to him. Then, once I managed to get the cuff on him, he screamed bloody murder, I'm actually surprised none of you came up to investigate, and passed out. I was scared for a minute that he'd kicked it, but I checked him over and he's still got a pulse."

"He probably put up silencing charms," the bushy haired brunet sighed. "And as for what exactly is going on, I'm not entirely sure. I just know that Harry called me a little over a week ago because one of our friends, well former friends now, had done a binding ritual on him."

"Binding ritual? Silencing charms?" the billionaire scowled as he leaned his hip against the side of the nearest couch. "So we're talking wand waving, boiling cauldron, hocus pocus magic here, right? Like Merlin crap?"

"Yes, Tony," the redheaded assassin rolled her eyes. "Magic like that exists here on Earth, get over it. Now, Hermione, what kind of ritual are we talking about?"

"I'm not sure," the witch shook her head. "Harry has been working on some translations, and he recently came across a binding ritual of some sort. Our friend found his translations and for some reason thought it would be a good idea to perform it."

"I think I might be able to shed some light on the matter," the god of mischief interjected, a slim, leather bound book held in his hands.

"Oh, and what's that, Reindeer Games?" Stark snarked.

"Thor," Loki chose to ignore the billionaire, "do you recognize this?"

Blue eyes rose to look at the book in his brother's grasp, "Should I?"

"Well, considering it is one of mine," he shook his head. "And the only reason the binding ritual is in there at all is because I was convinced you had been reading it."

"Wait," the blond Asgardian frowned, "so you're saying that this mortal has been reading and performing spells you created? That should be impossible. The magic of Midgard is weaker than that of Asgard. No mortal should be able to perform your magic."

"It does prove quite the conundrum, does it not?" the raven quirked a brow. "However, it appears so. That is why I recognized the one shielding the property. Though, this particular binding ritual isn't one of my creations. I copied it down, tweaking the wording to suit my needs in order to scare you away from your continued snooping. Though," his green gaze flickered to Hermione, "I see now why you thought my oaf of a brother would possibly be able to get through the barrier."

"Well," she shook her head, "Harry did mention that the ritual bound him to the god of thunder."

"Alright," Thor scowled, "then how do we reverse it?"

"I don't know," Loki shrugged. "As I said, I just copied it down. Though, I'm sure Mother or the Allfather will know."

"Very well," the blond Asgardian placed his hands on his knees and rose to his feet, "let's go back and speak with Mother and Father."

"We will have to take the boy with us," his brother countered. "They will need to examine him as well."

"Wait," Hermione cut in, "you can't just take Harry with you. He has to have a say in this as well. This whole ritual was done without his knowledge or consent, you can't take any more of his free will away from him."

"It was done without Thor's knowledge or consent as well," Loki scoffed. "But alas, here we are. And if we do not get them both back to Asgard, now, they could very possibly die. Now, foolish bint, would you like for them to live and have a chance to regain their former lives or not?"

"Fine," she crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly. "But I'm going with you."

"Hey," Tony cut in, "if she gets to go then so do we. We're your friends, right, Point Break? Shouldn't we be allowed to be there for you during this?"

"While I don't think Tony is being as altruistic as his words portray," the redhead shook her head, causing the billionaire to pout, "he does have a point. We are a team, and I think we should be there for each other."

"Besides," Clint chuckled wryly, "I think it'd be kinda cool to see Asgard."

"Fine," Thor conceded with a small smile. "Let's get the boy and go. I feel we are running out of time. Loki, bring the book."

With that, everyone got up and headed out of the room. Hermione led the blond Asgardian up the stairs as the rest headed downstairs and out of the house. Once in the indicated bedroom, Thor picked up the unconscious male. He couldn't explain it, but once he was touching the other he felt a sense of peace within himself that he hadn't felt in more than a week settle over him. They exited the room and joined the others in the yard. He called for Heimdall and a moment later, they had all disappeared as the Bifrost activated.

* * *

Ammie: So there it is, NaNo is proving pretty fruitful this year. (And maybe it's kicking the Avengers muses back into gear) Anyway, I'm having a bit of a conundrum with this particular fic, specifically Loki's role in it. I love Loki to death, he is my favorite character, but I can't decide whether to include him in Thor and Harry's predicament or give him his own pairing. Any help on that front would be appreciated. And as always, please let me know what you think.


End file.
